swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
H Flaming Volcano
H_Flaming_Volcano.jpg Emo Slime Profile.jpg Fire Mage FV.jpg Red Vipers FV.jpg Burning Knight Profile.jpg Balrog Profile.jpg Imp Profile.jpg Fire Elemental FV Profile.jpg Tal and Adak Profile.png Flame Dragon Profile.jpg Nevall Profile.png Phoenix Profile.jpg Ifrit Profile.jpg Nevall, the Phoenix Profile.png Stamina Cost to Enter: 6 Elemental Bonus: Frost (Hand+1 & DP+35) Heroic Route Flaming Volcano puts you on a path where you will encounter 13 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- =Walk-through= 1. Combat Encounter Emo Slime 2. Combat Encounter Fire Mage 3. Combat Encounter Red Vipers 4. Boss Encounter Flame Dragon Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 5. Event: "There are a bunch of floating rocks that can be used to get across the lava." Jump across as quickly as possible. "You got to the other side very quickly!": Nothing happens "Member twisted his(her) ankle!": Become Injured "You were burned by splashing lava!": -12% HP & Burnt Take it slow. "You took the extra time to see yourself get across safely!": -1 stamina "When you were halfway across, the volcano erupted which caused earthquake, splashing lava, and all kinds of trouble.": -2 Stamina & -10% HP 6. Combat Encounter Burning Knight 7. Event: "You accidentally found an unexplored cave in the mini-volcano." It's too dangerous. Inogre it. "Nothing happens." Go check it out. "It's a dragon lair": Encounter Flame Dragon "There is nothing inside!": -1 Stamina & Demoralized "You found a chest inside..... A pot of hot oil is poured onto the group as soon as the chest is opened!": -12% HP & Oily "You found a chest inside..... You found treasure!": Treasure Chest Rank Up 8. Boss Encounter Nevall Treasure Chest Rank Up upon Victory 9. Event: "You see a chest inside a cave, but it is about to be swallowed by flowing lava." Rush into the cave "You didn't make it in time! You were burned by the flowing lava": -12% HP & Become Burnt "Once you entered the cave, the earth start to tramble. Volcano Que'lor has erupted!": -20% HP & Become Burnt, Demoralized "There is a chest inside..... The chest is empty!": Become Demoralized "There is a chest inside..... You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up "The entrance of the cave is covered by lava immediately! You had to blow up an exit for yourself.": -3 Stamina It's too dangerous, foget it. "The flowing lava swallows the cave in a matter of seconds. You feel good for not going in." 10. Combat Encounter Balrog 11 Boss Encounter Phoenix Treasure Chest Rank Up upon Victory 12. Combat Encounter Imp 13. Combat Encounter Fire Elemental 14. Boss Encounter Ifrit Treasure Chest Rank Up upon Victory 15. Event "A pillar of fire darts out from the ground!": -8% HP "You are caught in a firestorm caused by a series of violent eruptions!:" -16% HP "A wall of flame blocks your way! You can only wait for it to dissipate.": -2 Stamina 16. Combat Encounter Tal and Adak 17. Boss Encounter Nevall, the Phoenix Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Note: *= only possible become Burnt when you are Oily Category:Flaming Volcano Category:Heroic Route